A pulse to the past
by Slain By Bunnies
Summary: This story is a result from 1. Too much Caffine 2. No one came to take me away and 3. Late at night I go completely insane. Self insert, sort of. Jamie and Kaylee are insane and somehow end up in the past on the Jack's Ship. Can he handle the crazy?
1. A Pulse to the Past

Finally, after hours of unpacking, we were settled in. Ever since we arrived in Aruba I could feel this need to get out and walk bare foot along the ocean cooled sand with an occasional splash against my feet. We had to escape from our homes, we soon found ourselves at a cottage unpacking all our belongings. I let out a sigh of relief, "Are we done?? That was the last box!!! WASN'T IT???" My voice went from almost a whisper to a loud shriek. The doctors claimed that I had some kind of disorder… well, not just one, but a few. But I don't believe I do, I'm just as normal as a monkey on crack.

"Yes Kaylee that is the _last _box." She said, already getting annoyed with my outbursts.

"You know what that means?? Don't you Jamie?? I bet you do."

"Wait… I know… I do, its right there, in my head. I got it I got it… Nope, lost it. Damn…" Jamie said to me… or to herself, she said it to someone. (The doctors think something is wrong with her too… stupid doctors!)

"It's time to go drown in the ocean and get eaten by sharks!!!" I squealed with joy.

"You mean swim?" She asked confused.

"Nope!" I replied with a goofy smile on my face.

"Ok… YAY!!! Let's change." Jamie started to walk away but then stopped. She looked towards her room then to the door leading outside, her room then the door. "Never mind I'm too lazy."

"Me too." I said still smiling.

Happily we skipped to the beach singing, "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!!! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHHHH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHH!!!!"

When we reached the beach, which took at the most 7 seconds, we stared off into the horizon. The sun had just risen and the sky was pink and orange. The wind was blowing in our faces making my long dark-brown hair wave around wildly behind my head, and her short dark-brown hair to wave slightly. Our dark-brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. The glow from the sky made my tanish skin, and Jamie's dark skin look a shade darker. I stood next to her, making me look like I truly was a midget. I was 5' tall and wasn't growing, she was 5'5" and still growing.

We must have blanked out _again_ because the next time I looked back at the sky, it was a deep blue and the sun was hanging over our heads. "Jamie??"

"Yes Kaylee?"

"We spaced out again didn't we?"

"Yep."

"Ok then… LET'S GO DROWN!!!" I dove into the ocean and I smacked into the sand and bounced a little bit. I felt all the air in my lungs leave. As I tried to breath I inhaled salty water and began to choke. I sat up and looked at Jamie, she was just sitting there staring at me. "Ok I'm done drowning…" We both walked into the ocean and when it got too deep we swam out to sea. The two of us just swam and swam and then we stopped and turned around. I could still see the sandy earth under the clear blue water, but the cottage had shrunk to the size of a pea.

We started to swim back to shore but I saw something on the ocean floor, and it was shiny. I can't say no to a shiny object. So I dove under the water to get it. Jamie saw me go under, she was confused at first then saw what I was doing and understood. She went for it but I got to it before her. I picked it up and studied the foreign object. I rubbed the gold finish and almost immediately felt a pulse under the water. Jamie felt it too. We swam back the surface and took in a deep deep breath. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah it was like… something, I don't know, HEY WHAT IS THAT!!!." I studied the gold object, there was a skull on it. It had a chain on it so I put the trinket around my neck.

"OOOOH!! PIRATES!!!"

"Pirates have shiny teeth!!" Jamie squealed with joy.

"Yes, they do don't they…"

"And rum!!!"

"Yes but do they have MOUNTAIN DEW!!!" Mountain Dew was the best thing man ever created. It was delightfully sweet and made me scream like a little girl.

I looked back towards shore and noticed our wonderful cottage was no longer there.

"Jamie, someone stole our cottage!!" Jamie shouted.  
"Jamie… you know you just said that to yourself… right?"

"That I do."

"Well, as long as you know." We both had our sane moments, it's like we had a switch and someone was flipping them on and off constantly never getting bored.

"LOOK OVER THERE, IT'S A BUNCH OF TREE'S FLOATING ON THE WATER!!!" Jamie screamed.

"That would be a boat…or ship or something… I don't know, let's swim to it and see if they know what's going on.

When we reached the ship we started screaming up to the crew. "HEY!!! HEY!!!! CAN YOU HELP US!!!!" A face appeared over the railing. A tan man with dreadlocks and a leather hat peaked over the side.

"Man overboard!!!" The man screamed to his crew.

"We aren't men!!!!" I screamed up at him. "Right??" I asked Jamie making sure. She looked at me and then herself and then nodded. "Right!" I said confidently. The man gracefully dove into the water to rescue us. When he surfaced he grabbed the two of us and pulled us close. We rapped our arms around his waist and he let go holding onto a rope. We then were lifted into the air and then thrown onto the deck. I looked at the man who saved us. He was a beautiful man. His skin was flawless. His braided beard wasn't even creepy.

"Ello, luv… or uh… luvs." He said with a smile.

"HI!!" We both said at the same time.

"And who might ye lovely ladies be?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm… uh…. Kaylee!" I responded.

"I'm not Kaylee… I MEAN…. My name is Jamie."

"And who are you?" I asked the handsome stranger almost dazed.

"Me name is, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" He said dramatically.

"That's a pretty name…"

"Somebody stole our house!!!" Jamie screamed at him. "It was there!!" She said pointing at where our house used to be. He looked to where our house used to be and then looked very confused.

"No body lives on that island luv…"

"Oh I see… I think I know what is going on…" I said mostly to myself.

"WHAT?? WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Jamie screamed.

"I'll explain it to you in private so that we don't seem crazy."

"No offense to ye luv… but ye have already succeeded in that." Jack said breaking my happy bubble.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPPINION!!! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, TELLING ME I'M CRAZY-" I screamed scaring Jack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I have a bunch of screaming outbursts and I'm easily distra- oooooo, whats that!" Jack walked over to me grabbed my wrist, walked to Jamie grabbed her wrist and brought us to a room. He put us inside and locked the door as he left.

"I don't think he likes us very much." Jamie said sounding a bit sad. "And he's so damn hot!!!"

"I know!!! He's probably just jealous of us."

"For what??"

"I have no clue."

"So what do you think is going on?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Huh?? What are you talking about." I said confused.

"What?"

"Oh I think I know why our cottage is gone and why everyone's clothes are weird."

"I was wondering about that, their clothes are so… weird and not normal, where did they get those clothes?"

"I think that pulse in the water sent us back in time, and these are pirates!!" I said proudly having figured it out.

"No, that's crazy, give me a phone! I'm going to call those nice guys in white coats to come get you."

"You're right, that is crazy… AND YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER CALL THEM AGAIN… they, did things to me, scary things… YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK!!!"

"Ok…. Fine… take away all my fun… I'M HUNGRY!!"

"Me too, lets go find, _Captain _JACK sparrow!!" I said dramatically, mimicking Jack.

"Then we can eat his clothes off!!!!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Uh… I don't think his clothes are edible…"

"Awww… ok…" She said sounding disappointed.


	2. Imagination

**_Ok originally I wasn't finished writing this chapter… but just so you had something to read and so you knew I wasn't dead or anything I'm updating, so enjoy! Sorry it's been so long… I've been busy with school, and haven't been in the best mood for writing comedy._**

Jack looked out on the horizon and saw what looked like a dolphin leap from the water. He thought to himself, _I love the sea. It's so calm and peacef-_

"HI JACK!" Jamie screamed at him ruining his "relaxation" time.

"It's captain! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow remember?" _Ya crazy girl._

"Jack we're hungry, and I haven't eaten all day."

_Great, now I have to feed them, what's next? Do I have to bathe them? On the second thought… wait, something feels wrong… it feels like the boat is turning, but that can't be… cause the insane girl is standing in front of me._ His eyes grew wide. "There's two of them." Jack whispered to himself. He turned around drunkly and saw the _two_ of us steering his ship. Jack turned back around making sure Jamie didn't duplicate herself before he parted us from steering his beloved ship. "How the 'ell did ye two get out of that room?"

"We are crazy, we can do anything if we put our minds to it." I responded.

"Anything…" Jack pondered. "Like what?"

"Like… fly…" I said dreamily.

"Fly… I hate to tell ye this, but you're a tad bit more than crazy."

"No really we could, if we really wanted to." I insisted.

"Alright, fine show me."

"Ok, do you happen to have a box?"

_What in the world do ye need a box for?_ Jack thought, "How about a crate?"

"That will work just fine." He waved his hands at some crew members, who were listening our crazy conversation, to get the crate. They groaned a little but soon came back with an emptied crate.

"What now." Jack asked curiously.

As if we were one mind Jamie and I walked over to the box and started climbing in. I looked up at Jack and he was staring at us like we just grew second heads.

"What the 'ell are ye doing!" He shouted. He looked very confused.

"You have to come in too." That having been said seemed to appall him.

"What! There is no way I'm crawling in that. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He smirked at us like he thought that it was that simple.

"I can't believe… I got in… alright, what now."

"Ok close your eyes." Jamie told him.

"And imagine!" I added moving my hands like a rainbow.

"Whoosh!" Jamie shouted.

"VROOM!"

"Uh… what are ye doin?" Jack said confused.

I opened one of my eyes and whispered, "Shhh, we're flying."

"Weeeeeeeee! Look how high up we are!" Jamie said with glee.

"Look a birdie! Come here little birdie!" I said to the little birdie in my mind.

"Ye to are… I don't even know. I'm getting out of this crate!"

"It's ok Jack, A lot of _normal _people can't do it." I said with a smirk.

"Was that supposed to be offending me?" Jack asked.

"Uh… I don't know, did it?" I replied.

"No."

"Well then fine, it wasn't."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack and I turned around fast looking for the source of the scream. I ran up to Jamie who was standing at the bow of the ship looking terrified.

"Jamie what's wrong?" I questioned.

She started pointing out to sea frantically, jumping up and down making gasping noises.

Jack and I looked from her finger to where she was pointing, still confused.

"It's the… OCEAN! You're pointing at the ocean!" Jack said proudly.

I looked around and there was nothing but ocean. "AHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What? It's just the ocean." Jack said sounding a bit confused.

"Where are we?" Jamie and I screamed at him.


End file.
